A Wish On the Moon
by otaku9
Summary: Once upon a time, a Lunarian came to the Earth and taught humankind the things like airships and magic. He fell in love with a human woman and had a child. With one on the way, he was killed by angry villagers and his wife died shortly after giving birth to their second child, leaving the two orphaned. What of this never happened? Pairings vary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy IV._

_I haven't really played the game, but I do know that (SPOILERS!) Kluya dies and Cecilia gives birth to Cecil, but ends up dying as well and Theodor becomes Golbez. I love family fics, and I wanted a relationship between Cecil and Kluya that they didn't show in the game._

_This chapter was inspired by Trials of a King by my friend, Darksoul24._

A Wish on the Moon

_Prayer for a Miracle_

"No! Daddy!" Theodor was yelling, looking down at his father, blood pooling on the ground.

"T-Theodor…" Kluya was looking up at his son, trying to show a calm façade behind his pain.

"Please, dad," Theodor was saying, "Just hang in there." And he held his hands out in front of his father's chest.

"T-Theodor….don't…" Kluya didn't want his child to get his hopes up, they both knew Theodor's Cure spell wasn't that good.

"D-Don't talk." Theodor begged, looking away from his father so he wouldn't see the tears coming from his eyes. "Cure." He muttered. Nothing. "Cure." He said it a bit louder.

"Theodor….." Kluya murmured, his eyes slowly closing.

Finally, Theodor couldn't take it. "CURE!" He yelled as loud as he could, a green light glowing from his hands. The wound on Kluya's chest closed up, the blood fading with it. Color returned to Kluya's face, his eyes opening up.

"Theodor," The Lunarian slowly sat up, "You did it, my son. I'm so proud of you."

"Oh, dad." Theodor embraced his father, dampening his father's cloak. "Don't ever leave me like that again!" Kluya just hugged his son back, not sure what to say to him.

"Theodor! Kluya!" A female voice called out to them.

"Mom!" Theodor yelled out.

"Cecilia." Kluya smiled at his beautiful, but concerned, wife.

"I heard noise," Cecilia said, her hand to her stomach, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Cecilia." Kluya told her, now having the strength to stand up and walk to her. "How's the baby?" He placed his hand on Cecilia's stomach, right next to her hand.

"The baby's been very active tonight." Cecilia told him. "It might be coming any day now."

"Can I feel, Mom?" Theodor popped up between them. "Can I feel the baby, please?"

Cecilia smiled, "Of course, dear."

Theodor placed his hands on his Mom's belly, trying to feel for his new little brother or sister.

"So, Cecilia," Kluya said, not able to get closer to his wife because Theodor was in the space, "Have you thought of some names for the baby?"

"Well," Cecilia said, "I was hoping, if it was a boy, we could name it after you."

"And," Kluya stepped aside his son and put his arms around Cecilia's waist, "If it's a beautiful girl like her mother, we could name it after you."

"Mom! Dad!" They heard Theodor yell out. "I felt the baby kick! Ow!" Apparently, that last time, the baby was kicking him hard.

Cecilia giggled. "Apparently," Kluya said, "The baby knows that its big brother is here!"

"Maybe," Theodor pouted, "But it didn't have to kick so hard." And the two parents laughed at their son.

In the dead of night, Cecilia woke up to an immense pain in her abdomen. "Kluya. Kluya, wake up."

Kluya stirred, awoken by his wife's touch. "Cecilia?" He said, his voice a bit slurred. "What's wrong?"

"Kluya," She whispered, so as not to wake Theodor, "My water broke." At this, Kluya's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. He ran into his son's room. "Son, wake up!" He shook his son awake.

"Wha, what's going on, Dad?" Theodor asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I need you to find the nearest White Mage. Tell them that you mother is having the baby."

"You mean my little brother or sister is coming now?" He perked up.

"Yes," Kluya told him, "And mommy needs help with the baby. Please, go find a White Mage."

And so, Theodor ran out into the night, to the Prayer's Hall.

"Someone!" He shouted, running into the normally quiet building. "My mommy's having the baby!"

"I'll help." A young girl answered. "My name is Celestia." And they ran back to the house.

They ran up the stairs to Kluya and Cecilia's room to find Kluya squeezing his wife's hand very tightly and Cecilia panting, sweat beading down her forehead.

"Mommy!" Theodor ran over to his mom.

"I'm alright, honey." Cecilia told him, trying to keep her breath calm and normal, her face free of pain.

"Alright then, Mrs. Harvey," Celestia walked over to her, "I need you to just relax, and breath, like so." And she breathed short, quick breaths. Cecilia copied her.

"Good." Celestia told her. "Now," she turned back to the two boys, "I need you two to leave, and let me handle this."

"Daddy," Theodor asked his father, who was breathing deeply in and out, "Is something wrong with Mama?"

"Of course not," Kluya told Theodor, "She'll be fine. And you will soon have your little brother or sister."

"I wonder what he or she will be like?" Theodor began to swing his legs. And he start to chatter a mile a minute, asking questions about his soon-to-be new sibling.

By dawn, Theodor's energy had died down, and he was now in his father's lap, sound asleep. Kluya stroked his son's head, starting to nod off himself.

"Mr. Harvey?" Kluya heard a voice say. He sat up to see the White Mage, Celestia, standing over him.

She smiled. "Are you ready to see your son?"

Kluya slowly started to stand, moving his son's head off of his lap. He followed Celestia into his and Cecilia's room.

There, he smiled. Though he was not human, nothing, except for Theodor's birth and, of course, his wife, was more beautiful than this moment.

Right there, in his wife's arms, laid a white haired little baby with bright blue eyes. He had shining pale white skin and he had tiny blue lips. He gurgled happily, excited to see the new person who had entered.

"He's beautiful," Kluya told Cecilia.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I see my new little brother?" They heard Theodor.

Cecilia smiled, "Of course you can, Theodor." And she slowly started to sit up, adjusting the baby in her arms.

Theodor ran over to the side of the bed. "He looks just like you, Mommy!"

"Yeah," Kluya agrees, "He does."

"What's his name? What's his name?" Theodor kept asking. His energy was back.

"Well," Kluya was thinking, "I was going to choose Cecilia if it was girl. But, since he looks so much like her, then, how about Cecil?"

"Hm….Cecil Harvey…That's a nice name." Cecilia said. "I like it!"

_End. I hope you liked it._

_ I put it in Mysidia because they mentioned it and I might use that in later chapters._

_ I made the last name of the family Harvey because that's Cecil's last name and I don't think he got it from the king._

_ Please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have any more ideas, please let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy IV._

_I haven't really played the game, but I do know that (SPOILERS!) Kluya dies and Cecilia gives birth to Cecil, but ends up dying as well and Theodor becomes Golbez. I love family fics, and I wanted a relationship between Cecil and Kluya that they didn't show in the game._

A Wish on the Moon

_Love Hurts_

"Theo!" A tiny voice cried out to the ten year old. When Theodor turned around, he saw a little white creature come up to him and latch happily onto his legs. The little creature was his three year old brother, Cecil.

The boy was wearing a simple short white short and baggy black pants. His hair, which had grown a longer from when he was a baby, was reaching his shoulders. His blue eyes looked on happily at his older brother.

"What is it, Cecil?" Theodor asked, ruffling Cecil's hair.

"Come pla with me!" Cecil cried out in the bluntness of a toddler.

"I can't, Cec," Theodor was telling him, "I have to practice my spells."

"Please!" Cecil begged, his lips starting to form a frown, "Just one game!" He held up three fingers, not quite knowing how to count yet. Theodor wasn't going to fall for Cecil's tricks. He would always say one game, but it would really be more than one and then he would shirk on his spells and his father would be mad at him, but not at Cecil.

"Not right now," Theodor was trying to calmly explain to Cecil. "When I'm done, then I'll play with you."

"But I wanna play now!" Cecil pouted and crossed his arms. And he angrily stomped off. (This sound familiar?) (1)

After Cecil left his brother to his practice, he just wandered all over Mysidia, watching all of the other children play and have fun. He so wanted to join the other kids in their fun, but, the other kids made fun of him. Not just because of his white hair ("My grandpa has white hair, and he's old!"), not just because of his pale skin ("You look like a ghost!"), not just because of his feminine looks ("Mrs. Cecil Harvey!"), but also because of his daddy ("My Mama told me your Daddy was a monster! A freak!") and his magic.

So, Cecil just sat in front of the Prayer Hall and just watched the people pass by. Watching adults was boring! All they talked about were boring things that Cecil could hardly understand! He kept hearing this thing called taxes, which seemed to annoy the adults very much. He also kept hearing about this "king of Baron" and how he has no children. Cecil immediately felt bad for the man and would have been his child if he could. (2) The only thing that actually kept him entertained was stories of monsters in the forests! Oh how Cecil wanted to be a brave warrior and fight all those ferocious creatures!

But even the conversation of monsters got boring after hearing it for a bit and try as he might (Cecil was a little kid after all) he started to doze off until he fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey! Awe you alwight?" Cecil heard a voice calling out to him. The voice was beautiful, as if from those stories of angels his mother would tell him. "Hey! Wake up!" Someone was now shaking him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful girl in front of his eyes (even though he hadn't talked to that many girls). She had short blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, bright green eyes, and a simple white dress. She looked to be rather young.

"Thank goodness!" The little girl sighed in relief. "You were weally asweep! Me and Kain were weally afwaid that you wouldn't waken up!"

An older boy was standing next to Cecil, crossing his arms at him. He also had short blonde hair like the girl's, only a shade darker. He also had blue eyes the same as Cecil's, only a bit darker. He wore a purple shirt and long purple pants.

"What exactly awe you doing here by youself?" The older boy, who Cecil assumed was this Kain the girl was talking about. He tried to sound tough, but it was hard because he, like most toddlers, couldn't quite pronounce his words well.

"Nothing." Cecil told them, not wanting to tell them about how kids constantly tease him and how no one likes his father and him and that he has no friends except for his brother, Theodor. It was obvious that the two weren't from Mysidia. "I-I gotta go. My mommy and daddy are probably waiting for me!" But then someone grabbed onto his shirt.

"I wuv your hair!" The girl reached up on her tippytoes so she could examine a lock of Cecil's hair.

"You do? Really?" Cecil asked the girl in confusion; everyone just made fun of his hair, no one actually said anything nice about his looks.

"Yes! Pwease pway with us!" She looked up at him. _She's so, so pretty…_Cecil thought as he looked at her.

Kain glared at Cecil as if to say, "If you know what's good for you, you'll play with her so her little heart would be broken."

Cecil smiled happily at the girl. "Okay. I'll play."

"Yay!" The girl ran up to hug Cecil. "My name is Rosa!" She curtsied, nearly losing her balance in the process.

"Cecil." He said, remembering his mother's manners. At the end of the day, the three were too sad to see each other go.

"You two are leaving?" Cecil asked, rather disappointed.

"Yeah." Kain said. "We are leaving tomorrow morning."

"We awe going back to Bawon!" Rosa said excitedly. "We take a boat over and then ride on a chocobo the rest of the way!"

"A chocobo!" Cecil exclaimed, the same enthusiasm as Rosa. "Wow!"

"They are big! And yellow! And have feathers!" She gestured her hands to show how big a chocobo was. "And are big!" She repeated.

"Well, I guess this goodbye." Cecil said sadly.

"Bye-bye!" And Rosa hugged Cecil. Cecil hugged back too.

"Bye." Kain just said and he waited for Rosa to let go. When Rosa finally did, she kissed Cecil's cheek.

"Mama told me that kisses are for people you really care about!" Rosa said. "If you are ever in Bawon, come and see us!" And she and Kain walked off.

Cecil blushed as he held the cheek that Rosa had kissed.

_End. A bit rushed and I don't think it's that good. Please review and tell me what you think._

1-If you've seen my story _The Light of His Eyes, _you'll understand.

2-See Final Fantasy IV.


End file.
